Under the Red Moon  Severus Snape Fic
by Lady Adama
Summary: He forgot all about her because his heart belonged to another. Yet having no memory of her might be his only key to loving that which he did not see. Rating K for now.
1. The Request

AN: This takes place during The Goblet of Fire and it is also a bit of AU-ok mostly AU (Alternate Universe for those who don't know what AU means). The story behind this is what if Snape had fallen in love again? So this is what I came up with. I know it is futile to say 'No Flaming' however I know that that's impossible. So, enjoy it, flame it do as you like. And yeah, sorry this first chapter is kind of short.

Prologue: The Request

It had not been easy for her to leave her home in the United States and move to London. Her friends, her home, her life were all back there; across the pond. But she could not deny who she is or was and would be again once the time was right. And there for, her reason for returning to London and what's more her reason for accepting Dumbledore's request.

That Albus Dumbledore himself had traveled to America and seek her out had been quite a shock for the young woman who now stood inside her newly purchased home. The last time she'd seen the wizard she'd been no more than eleven years old. However, she also knew that his presence meant much more than just a visit.

_Dumbledore dressed in elegant Muggle clothing was led by a thin, tall man through the foyer of the great house and into the finely decorated Drawing Room; where he was made to wait. Dumbledore took in his surroundings. Decorated in silvers and all shades of greens, the man could tell Minerva had been here. A few bookshelves were placed to the right side of the fireplace. In the mantle three picture frames sat. To his left a black piano sat before the large oval windows; where one could see the back gardens adorning the mansion. _

_His thoughts were cut short by the sound of the door opening. His blue eyes connected with those of the young woman. He couldn't help but smile at her. Wearing dark blue bell bottoms, a long black shirt with three red roses at the center, long black wavy hair tied in a ponytail; the bottom half of that hair he knew from memory to be a blood red color. _

_"Du-Dumbledore!" _

_The wizard walked towards her and took her hands in his, "It has been so long since we last spoke."_

_She nods, "Yes…I…" She took a deep breath, "Come, have a seat."_

_While Dumbledore sat on the sofa the young woman sat across from him. "I must admit, that having you here is-well a big surprise! When Edward told me Mr. Hamilton was here…well-"_

_"Yes, I admit using another name was not my idea. But due to the circumstances I was left no option."_

_She nods, "I understand." She glanced at her butler, "Ed, please bring us some tea and those jelly beans I told you about."_

_"Yes madam," the butler replied bowing._

_"Your eyes, they have become more beautiful than I remember them," he said. _

_The young woman possessed eyes each of a different color. While her left eye was a soft baby blue, her right was an emerald green. "Thank you." She sighs, "Dumbledore, let's skip all this and go right to the point."_

_He chuckled, "I have a request I'd like to make."_

_"Request?"_

_"Yes," he said now in all seriousness. "You have to return."_

_She shook her head, "Nonononono." She stood rapidly turning around, tripping on her own to feet, knocking the flower base which rested to her left as she fell. _

_Dumbledore had risen to help her p._

_"Ow!" she whispered as she took her hand. "As you can see-"_

_He smiled._

_"I have not lost my klutziness." _

_"Ah, that. Well it makes you who you are. Adorable I do recall a certain person say once."_

_She smiled, "Dumbledore…as much as I-"_

_"You are needed more than ever. Dumbledore interrupted her. "You know from Minerva's letters that Voldemort has shown himself-not in his complete form but he has tried to kill Harry many times."_

_She nods, "I have read about Potter's trails."_

_"What's more. He needs you. And by He I am not only speaking of Harry."_

_At this she turned away, "Albus…"_

_Dumbledore placed his hand on her shoulders reassuringly, "You are no longer a child, my dear. And if I am reading this right, your heart has not changed in the many years that have passed."_

_"It will matter not, for him I will always be that klutzy, pigtailed girl."_

_"Are you giving up so easily?"_

_She glanced over her shoulder, "Albus-"_

_He smiled and leaned forward kissing her temple. "I have faith in you my dear. Even as a child you could do things no one else could. That his eyes never saw past the girl you were is his own mistake. His life has been a hard one-"_

_"And his heart will always belong to her…I do not hate her. I don't. But-"_

_Dumbledore did not wait for her to finish, "I will write to you in a week. Your reply to my letter will be the one to tell me whether you will come or not."_

_"But-but-"_

_"In a week…"_

And alas, one week later a latter from the school arrived form Dumbledore. His request plain and simple. A request she had said no to-when he asked it the first time. But during that week she'd had much to go over. To figure out and in the end, she'd accepted.

And as she set about unpacking her things and turning a chaos into a perfect home, the young woman sighed. In a week she'd have to leave and enter the halls of Hogwarts. Come face to face with her past. She knew no one would recognize her. Gone for years, no news about her or what she looked like.

"Everything will be fine," a shadowy figure said from the hall leading to the kitchen. "No one need know about you. For all they know you're just a temporary professor helping Hagrid out."

She kept herself busy, "That's…never mind."

"If you're going to be this nervous about seeing that person, then why accept Albus' request?"

"Because…-"

The shadowy figure became smaller and smaller until in its place a four legged animal stood. "My mistress…does your heart still beat for-"

A shoe flew right smack at the animal sending it leaping into the air with a loud hiss.

TBC


	2. Chapter One: Elemental My Dear Part 1

Chapter One: Elemental My Dear Part 1

A week had gone by faster than she'd thought and before she knew it she was getting ready to arrive at Hogwarts. Three luggage cases packed, a small stack of manga-she'd become quite a fan of Muggle Japanese comics- and an animal cage sat side by side next to the fireplace. She chuckled. Most wizards and witches would use the commonly powder to travel from their fire place to their destinations' fireplace; but not her.

As she tied her hair, the young woman went over the list of things that should be in her luggage. With one last knot she smiled, "ok. Apparently I have everything and there won't be any need for my return to this house until Christmas vacations."

"Once again," the animal laying inside the cage spoke. "Why do I have to be inside this thing?"

"Zephyr, the last time we use teleportation you ended up six hundred years in the past."

"Oh, true."

With a sigh and a last look around the young woman stood close to her things. She closed her hand over the oval shaped medallion sitting atop her chest and closed her eyes. Her lips softly whispering as if in a prayer, she spoke. "Hear my call winds of time; listen to the destination hidden in my mind. Through void of darkness and embrace of light, I summon thee the guardian of the key of time…" Her eyes opened no longer their normal color but a golden hue, "Teleport!"

Immediately she was enveloped in a bright blue light which expanded until her luggage and her pet were inside; and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Dumbledore surveyed the arrival of the students of Hogwarts from the Astronomy Tower. Paid close attention to the faces of the students he knew by heart and at the same time watched as some of his professors scouted the castle's perimeter making sure nothing was wrong. With a sigh Dumbledore turns from the window. He was happy she'd decided to return and help, but he also knew it would be hard for her to be here.

"Stop worrying, Albus," Minerva's voice tried to reassure him. "Things have changed-well not much but they have. Potter will benefit from her, isn't that what counts?"

"Yes, you're right my dear." He replied nodding. "Hagrid was completely in cloud nine-as the Muggles say-when I told her about her aiding him."

"I can only imagine. Poor Hagrid, finding those creatures would've never been possible otherwise."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes.."

The potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry rapidly ran towards the lake as fast as his feet would allow him too. His long black cape flew behind him like a ghostly black figure following his every step. Wand raised and pointed at the spot on the lake were he'd seen the odd shape fall too, Snape waited silently for the intruder to surface.

It did not take long for the intruder to surface but it was not as he imagined it would be. No. The person came up coughing, kicking and uttering curses he never knew in his life. As he and the intruder neared closer-whoever he/she or it was had not taken notice of Snape's presence-Severus could see a small creature jump from behind and land right smack next to him.

"I thought you had calculated our destination!" it hissed not looking at Snape at all but at the young woman who was at the edge of the lake. "Can't you do anything right!"

Finally able to move every stand of hair out of her face the young woman sighed; but before she could say a word, her eyes locked with those of the confused warlock. She knew she looked a mess, wet from head to toe, hair tangled up, but thank goodness she only wore lip-gloss.

Severus kept his wand pointed at the woman, "Interesting manner to show yourself, who are you?"

She sighs, "Believe me THIS was not the place I had planned to 'land'" She stood now face to face with him. "You can put your wand down Professor, I mean you know harm."

Snape did not lower his wand, "You would excuse me if I do not believe you." He motioned with his head at the animal, "Now answer my question. Who are you?"

The animal purred, before leaping up and into the head of its mistress. "Come now mistress, we might have landed in turbulent waters, but it will do no harm to tell him our names."

The young woman nods, "I am Mss. Fanell, I am here as an aid to-"

"Hagrid," he finished for her. "Yes, Dumbledore did mention you would arrive tonight-" he gave her the once over look. "But not in such a manner."

She flushed, "Well, I...-"

Snape turned his back to her, "Follow me." He said in his usual mannerist way. The students just arrived, it will do you no good to bee seen…like this."

She glanced over her shoulder at her now submerged luggage, "Ohm-"

Snape stopped noting the girl had not moved one inch. "Are you not capable of casting a spell to dry-"

"I'm-I'm not a spell caster."

Snape stared at her as if she had some sort of deadly disease. "Just follow me," were his words before once again turning and heading towards the school.

Mss. Fanell shook her head as she followed him through the small woods and inside the castle. She had not lied to him; she was no spell caster or better said a witch. She did have the blood but she was a mixture of another. Not Muggle, although she knew she had some of their blood in her.

As they passed the great hall she could hear the voices of the many students, even caught a glance of the new arrivals. She was so caught up in what she saw; she did not notice Snape had come to a halt. And as the cause and effect law work, she crashed against his back which ended with her on her behind, and a very not amused Snape glaring at her.

She immediately stood up, "so-sorry-"

"Keep walking straight ahead. Turn left. There will be a painting Dumbledore suggested. The password is red." That said he left her.

She watched his retreating form with saddened eyes. _He has no idea who I am._

"Come mistress," the feline whispered. "You will catch your death in those wet clothing. What's more you are already late for the presentation of the other schools. Let us not waste more time."

With a nod and a last look Mss. Fanell followed his instructions.

Severus watched with much attention as each of the schools presented themselves. That is until Dumbledore too the stand and began his long speech. Warning everyone of the perils of trying to sneak into the Forbidden Forest at night, welcoming the schools and their students and so forth. Severus' attention however was not in the event taking place. His mind kept going back to the woman he'd met. _Not a witch?_ He asked himself. _Then what? _His thoughts were interrupted by the loud cheers of the students when Hagrid was mentioned.

"Now, as all of you should have noticed by now," Albus continued. "There has been a class added to your schedules." He glanced over his shoulder at the empty seat next to Minerva's.

She met his troubled eyes.

"Hagrid will have an assistant to help him with this. However she-"

The door to the great hall opened. Every person in the room turned their head to see who it was. Slowly one step at a time the person revealed herself. Dressed in a knee length black skirt, wearing a red corset top shirt with long flowing sleeves, and an open V neck. She wore knee high black boot with a red rose at the top. Around her neck was a red lace choker with another black rose. Her hair was no longer tied in a ponytail, but now cascaded down her back; the tips almost touching the floor.

"I am, quite sorry to be late, Headmaster. But I landed in the wrong place."

He smiled, "That's quite alright Mss. Fanell. Please come join the rest of us."

She nods once and heads to the table.

"As I was saying, Hagrid will have an assistant. Mss. Starlight Fanell has gratefully accepted that job."

Star smiled at Minerva as she sat.

"Better late than never," McGonagall whispered.

"You see she will not only be teaching the Hogwarts students but also those students from our visiting schools."

As Dumbledore spoke the more Snape stared at Mss. Fanell. _What makes her so special? If she is not w witch, then why bring here to help Hagrid? What's more, teach students from other schools?"_

Dumbledore stood away from the stand and to the side. "The Ethereal Care for Animas Class is not a common one. This will entail a person that is able to communicate and is trusted by them." He glanced at the students then at the professors. "Mss. Fanell would you mind demonstrating what I am speaking about?"

Eyes wide, not expecting this, Mss. Fanell stood clumsily up and walked nervously towards him. She saw the twinkle in his eyes and sighed knowing she had no option. With a nod to him, Dumbledore raised his hand. From the top of the enchanted roof the night sky banished. In its place three round orbs floated to the center of the room between the tables.

"Those…Those-"Ron Weasley began to stammer loudly enough for everyone to hear him. "Those are Enigma eggs!"

Albus did not say a word merely stepped back and to his seat.

As he sat McGonagall looked at him, "Albus, do you think-"

"Trust me…"

The young woman took a deep breath. Enigma Eggs. It's ok. She'd dealt with them. She chanced a look at the professors but mostly at him. Then immediately looked away. Had he just grinned as if knowing she would fail?

Severus Snape was one to pay close attention to the things that interested him. Even more so when such a thing was presented to him in a gold platter, like Mss. Fanell. The girl didn't seem old or wise enough to deal with those eggs. Nothing aside from a good repelling spell could makes the hatchlings disappear. _Then again… _He thought to himself. _Her failure would make for a fun entertaining evening._

The sudden sound of shattering glass caught his attention. The eggs were slowly opening. The shells of the eggs falling to the ground and breaking.

_Let us see what suck a clumsy and pathetic girl can do? _

_TBC_


End file.
